


Worth It

by nbkae



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, ruth and debbie are into some kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbkae/pseuds/nbkae
Summary: Ruth and Debbie work well together, like two parts of a finely tuned machine.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I got struck with inspiration to write something on these two and all in all I'm pretty proud of it! As always, feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed.

In the ring, Ruth is Zoya and Zoya is all smug remarks and the illusion of having herself together, of knowing what she’s doing and always having the upper hand, even when Liberty is dominating the ring and Zoya is pinned to the ground, she doesn’t fall apart, she doesn’t falter nor hesitate. Debbie as Liberty is all patriotic righteousness, stars and stripes and a can-do attitude, she meets Zoya’s boasts with positivity for her country, for her fans. But that’s in the ring.  
In the bedroom, Ruth melts under Debbie’s touch and Debbie bites along Ruth’s neck, finally allowing herself release from pent-up emotions which she doesn’t quite allude to or otherwise acknowledge as much as Ruth. Debbie’s all confidence and dominance, as if taking back control she’d lost from Mark’s infidelity, the infidelity that had torn herself and Ruth apart in the first place, but it’s all different now - not repaired, but different now that neither of them are with Mark anymore. Ruth and Debbie work well together, like two parts of a finely tuned machine. Because Ruth loves to be underneath Debbie when she’s kissing her like this, she’ll take whatever Debbie gives her, complying to her every demand. Ruth adores her and Debbie knows this, she more than knows this, because it’s evident in everything Ruth does. Her constant quest to appease Debbie outside of the ring, the way Ruth looks at Debbie when she walks by, eyes lingering too long on places she shouldn’t, the looks of adoration Ruth gives her begging anything, absolutely anything from Debbie, she’ll take anything.  
Debbie adores Ruth as well, she just doesn’t show it as much, she’s much better at internalizing feelings but it’s evident in the smiles she tries to hide, the urgency of her kisses, and the way she, too, looks at Ruth with all the love in the world. Debbie likes dominating, and Ruth likes submitting, so when Ruth’s back is pressed against the bed or, occasionally, the wall, and Debbie tells her to come, Ruth lets go and complies every time.  
When Debbie’s holding Ruth as their breathing evens out, and quietly tells Ruth over and over what a good girl she is, they both know it’s worth it.


End file.
